


Here Comes the Morning Light

by ChaoticBabe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8.03, Brotherly Affection, Gen, after the long night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: The long night ends, and two wolves have a moment of peace among themselves.





	Here Comes the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably lots of variations of this scene but I did one any way. The lighting may have sucked but I loved this episode anyway.

Arya moved to stand, ignoring the way her throat screamed at her for daring to even breath, the way her body ached everywhere, and took in the ice shards littering the ground in front of her.

The ice that had once been the Night King.

The Night King, that _she'd_ killed.

It didn't feel real.

Looking away from the surreal sight to Bran, her brother hadn't moved an inch from what she could tell, but his eye's seemed to be open a little wider than normal. It was important to focus on that at the moment. Focus on Bran. Anything else would be too much at the moment.

Walking over to him, she did a quick once over seeing no injuries, she let some of the remaining tension seep out of her. Her brother at least was alive and well. With this thought she tried hard not to look over at the fallen body with a spear in it's chest, she wasn't ready for  that yet. Not everyone was so lucky. 

Bran looked up at her with his face as perfectly blank as ever once she was right in front of him. 

"You did it, you killed the night king." He seemed unsurprised by it all. Considering she had used the blade he'd originally given her, _dark sister,_ she had to think he always knew, already to some extent seen it all play out in a vision. Later when her blood wasn't thumping a wild beat through her veins, she'd figure out how she felt about that. Was it always supposed to be her? 

Right now her little brothers words simply made everything very real. The numbness of knowing there was a job too be done, she had to do it no matter what what, was fading away. Leaving her some how hollow and overly full all at the same time.

The sound that left her mouth was little more than a croak, where it was meant to be a laugh. The bastard had a strong grip.

"Yeah, I did. Who would have thought." Certainly not her, while she had no doubt in her abilities, it still never occurred to her hours before that she might to be one one to end this terror. It was more Jon's area, was Jon even still alive. Bushing the last bit away, pushing it to the back of her mind, trying to hold onto this quiet moment before everything changed again, and it always did. Soon enough they would have to search though the bodies, see who didn't make it. 

"He was death itself, coming for us. I didn't know if I would make it, one can't see their own death." Bran's monotone voice was oddly soothing, like he was reading a line from a partially boring book, not summing up the latest horror of their lives. Distantly Arya could recognize feeling horror at his words, knowing on some level that playing bait had been as good as suicide for him. He was a Stark though and had faced the possibility of death bravely, she let the pride in that thought fill her up instead. They had all come so far, bran and her alone used to play in these woods pretending to travel far away lands, and fight fierce battles. Careful what you wish for, you never know if the gods were listening.

Closing many blue eyes indeed.

Arya reached out, grabbing one of his hands, holding onto it firmly. 

"Not today."

With a barely there squeeze he gripped her hand in turn, looking over at the already melting ice.

"No, not today."

The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. And Arya would take down anyone who thought to threatened her pack.

They stood there together holding hands watching as the sun slowly came up to great them. They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ARYA STARK THE NIGHT KING SLAYER


End file.
